Big Six Assemble
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Sequeal to Big Four. Five years after the first story's events, the villains are brought back from the dead by someone for revenge. Not only our four teens will have to defeat this new evil but two more will join in the fight. Will they succeed again or fail? *ON HAITUS TIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. A Prince With Two Names

**CHAPTER ONE FOR BIG SIX ASSEMBLE GUYS! Okay so this a prologue but pay closely attention to this one...Cause it's important. Also it's five years after the Big Four, like a few Months after the movie events of HTTYD 2.**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

An Arendelle king was pacing back and forth while he heard the cries of labor from his wife in the delievery room. A princess, a prince? He couldn't wait to meet his new members of the family, he was going to be a father soon.

Another shriek from his wife, he became more anxious than excited now until he heard it. Cried of two babies...Wait what? "TWO?" Before he could burst right in the room, the docto called for him. He entered the delievery room, seeing his wife laying in bed holding two bundles while her eyes glowed with happiness. She smiled, looking up at him, "We have twins...A beautiful baby girl, and a handsome baby boy..."

The king looked down, seeing that both infants have white as snow hair, speaking of snow, once their eyes opened revealing ocean blue pupils, they giggled in enjoyment...Causing the room to suddenly snow...

Wait what?! SNOW?!

"They...They have ice powers?" The father remarks, after a few snowflakes fell until the little snow shower stopped, while the twins still giggled. "Have you decided on the names?"

The queen stayed silent for a bit before she warmly smiled as she held her two offspring gently, jesturing to the baby boy. "His name will be Jack."Then she looked down at the baby girl until her husband suggested, "How about we name her Elsa?"

"Elsa...Hmm, it sounds perfect...Prince Jack, and Princess Elsa." "They'll make excellent rulers."

The royal family stayed awake all night as colors of the sky danced in through the night until the sun raised for dawn. That day, the kingdom invited neighboring rulers, chief's, and traders to the celebration of the two new born twins.

From the kingdom of Corona came the sister of Arendelle's queen with her husband, and her new born daughter, Rapunzel. The young princess had beautiful long golden hair with emerald eyes as she giggled, looking over at Elsa and Jack, who were on the soft grass playing until they spotted Rapunzel. "You can leave Rapunzel over here with my twins, so she can get to know her new cousins," Arendelle's queen suggested, earning a nod from her sister.

Rapunzel was placed right next to Elsa as the two girls stared at each other until Jack accidently let out a few small snowflakes on their hair, apparently earning their attention. Soon the three infants were fooling around as their parents greeted more guests.

The king greeted his old friend who was a viking chief with a simple handshake, or more like a cheerful kind. "Stoick, you made it!" "And I see your wife and son are here too."

"Yes, well I couldn't leave those two back home on Berk, they can be very convincing." "Especially since my son Hiccup here refusing to drink his milk unless he's with me." Stoick smiled, ruffling his tiny son's head, who laughed with joy, almost falling off of Valka's arm until she caught him. "Yes he can be a handful, especially since he has a certain father's stubbornness."

"Well you are vikings, well I must say Hiccup here has grown an inch bigger since the last time I saw him." "He can sit down over here with my kids so the can get to know each other," The king smiled, with both parents approval as they let their young baby boy with Rapunzel, Elsa and Jack.

Rapunzel stared at the baby who had forest green eyes sorta like hers but he has auburn hair, while Elsa looked at the clothing the young boy was wearing. Jack however was bored with the staring again so he dumped serval snowflakes on top of Hiccup, who immediately gave Jack a annoyed glare, causing ot princesses to laugh, soon Jack and Hiccup himself.

"Aww, they're getting along so well," Valka remarked to Rapunzel's mother, as she nodded until they and the new mother bowed down to Queen Elinor and King Fergus, who also brought along their daughter Merida, sky blue eyes, and crazy puffy red hair. "It's been a while since we've met like this, last time it was for the birth of my daughter." Elinor remarked, hugging her old friends from the past.

"Yes it was, Merida looks more fiesty since the last time I saw her." The Corona queen giggled, patting the infant's head, who apparently was looking at the grass center where the other infants were playing in.

"Oh yes, Merida is becoming a hand full, but apparently not to her father since she has most of his traits so far," Elinor replied, sending Fergus a glare before the bear king went off to join the other fathers.

Merida began to fuss a bit before Elinor realized what she wanted. "Oh little Meridawans to play with the other royal babies, hopefully they can be a good influence to her." Merida was soon placed in the center, getting stared at every infant, well not Jack who was getting more annoyed with everyone just staring.

He then made a small pile of snow and dropped it on every baby, including himself. The other thress found it very amusing along with Jack but not Merida. The snow was stuff enough to not cause any harm but to Merida, it was hard.

Apparently her anger is made up of a ton of heat since the snow melted from jer head as she gave Jack her death glare, causg the others to cower behind Elsa. Jack jus smiled making a small snowball, and threw it at her face.

Bad move...Jack ended up having some piles of snow that Elsa made on top of him since Merida askd for some. After a few giggles, they decided to just help Jack out of the snow as they continued to laugh and get along so well. Not even noticing a shadow lurking in the darkness.

Soon the party was over as the youngsters were picked up, waving farewell to the Arendelles twins. Merida was pulling her father's hair as he and Elinor bid farewell to the new parents.

Rapunzel was busy looking at the sun setting as se hugged her mother, as her parents also shook the Arendelle rulers hands as they went aboard their ship.

Hiccup instantly fell asleep in his father's arms so both Stoick and Vaka didn't have to worry about trying t get him to sleep as they waved farewell while their ship sailed off. All three ships of three lands parted from Arendelle as the king ad queen held their children until both twins went fast asleep so the royal family decided to go inside to rest afte a long day, unaware that their happiness was about to end.

* * *

That night, the moon was full but a dark shadow entered the babies nursery, as the two royal chidren sleot soundly, sharing a blanket peacefully until the figure reached his hand out...

And he grabbed Jack right out of his crib, putting the infant on a basket that the kidnapper was holding her reached out for Elsa until baby Hack began to cry sonloud tha he heard guards and the king and queen as well, coming in.

Without a choice the shadowy figure decided that it was time to leave without Elsa at his grasp and flew off with Jack. Leaving the baby's parents seeing the kidnapper, and crying out in devastation, seeing that the prince was the one was taken.

So off the kidnapper flew, holding the basket with Jack as the infant cried in fear, as th shadow growled. "Oh shut up you, it's not everday that the boogeyman decides to kidnap a prince with ice powers, you might be trouble some day so I must get rid of you." Yes, it was Pitch Black himself who kidnapped baby Jack so he took out a snowglobe but must more black as he whispered, "Dark globe...Take me way back in time..."

As Pitch traveled, he used his powers to get rid of Jack's powers, turn the boy's hair from white to brown, and his eyes from blue to brown.

They finally got to their destination as Pitch flew above a ton of trees, ready to kill the child until the Man in the Moon had shined such a powerful beam of moonlight that it blinded Pitch, causing him to drop Jack somewhere near the small settlement.

Once Pitch regained his vision, he saw that he dropped the basket, and knowing that guardians would show up he decided to disappear and vanish out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, after Pitch left, it began to snow, Jack was in his basket in the middle of the road, crying like any infant would do. He cried some more, not even knowing what had happened, but he knew one thing. He was very far away from his real home and family, all he remembered was his sister and his new friends but they're all gone now.

More snow fell slowly as his cries grew louder until a couple came strolling nearby, hearing his cried as they then rushed to where the cries were heard. Soon they spotted the basket, looking inside they found little Jack, spilling some tears until he saw the man and woman's face. He began to smile once more, as the couple shouted to see if his parents were around.

No one came.

"Oh the poor baby, it looks like he was abandoned," the woman sighed, as she then lifted Jack up, "Well then, we have to look after him now." "Now a perfect name...I know, Jackson, yep it's perfect." She then wrapped Jack around another blanket, as the man next to her nodded. "Yeah, he'll make a great son." "Come on, let's go home."

So off the new family went, walking back to their home as the snow continued to fall slowly. As Jack was soon rocked to sleep, ready to live his new life, leaving his old family to grieve over the loss of their ice prince.

* * *

**End of first chapter guys, see ya and please review ;)**


	2. Five Years Letters

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BECAUSE I WAS SUPER BUSY DOUBLE TIME AT SCHOOL! Anway, here's chapter 2 and hope you guys enjoy ;) P.S FYI, i am not doing no shippings besides hiccupxastrid and rapunzelxflynn.**

* * *

_Present Time_

"Jack, you got another letter, and this time it's from..." Tooth checked the message that came in and announced, "This one's from Merida!"

Before Tooth could blink a blue flash flew by her,taking the letter from her hands while leaving specks of snowflakes behind. "Wow, another one from Merida, that makes two hundred fifty for her over the past five years of keeping in touch." Baby Tooth was carrying a piece of chalk as she marked another tally on a giant board written Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, each one with their own number of tallies.

"Let's see what she wrote..." Jack opened the letter and read out loud,

_Dear Jack,_

_How you doing with north, sandy, tooth, and bunny? After hearing about your latest prank on them from the last letter, I bet you got some bruises from bunny, especially since that was one of his best eggs you frosted. I am happy to say that I'm doing well back at Dunbroch but it sometimes gets a little boring here if you know what I mean._

_My mum, father, and the wee devils (otherwise known as my brothers) are getting closer with out relationships than ever before. However it is almost time for me to become queen in like a year or two, with or without a husband. I'm still not in love with any man but I know my time to fall in love will come soon._

_Hopefully the four of us get an adventure that isn't world threatening, oh I've heard from Rapunzel that she's getting coronated as queen in two months! We'e all invited to join. _

_From Your Scot Friend,_

_Merida_

_P.S. Have you heard from Hiccup yet, because all I know is that he looks way different than he did five years ago. I'm not sure what's going on back on Berk, if you know something, please tell me._

"Oh Merida, she's about to be queen, and so is Rapunzel..." Jack sighed, placing the letter on his desk piled with letters. He got at least two hundred thirdy letters from Rapunzel, and Hiccup, at least two hundred twenty, he didn't get a letter from Hiccup since the last one five months ago.

"JACK, LETTER FROM RAPUNZEL!"

Grabbing the letter, Jack read out loud,

_Hi Jack, how are things doing back at the pole? Any adventures for us yet, life as future queen is busy. Who knew that the queen is the one who'll have to host all the festivals here. Eugene and I are doing wonderful together, no boogeyman are spotted at all._

_ If you hadn't heard already, I'm really going to be crowned queen of my land, it's pretty much making me nervous, well not as nervous as Eugene, who'll be crowned king. We are having a ton of preparations for the coronation but things had to slow down becuase of my last voyage to Arendelle._

_ A princess name Elsa was coronated to be queen of her kingdom after her parenst were killed at a ship wreck. She has a younger sister name Anna, but the extraordinary thing about Elsa is that she has white hair, and blue eyes like you, and that'a not all...She has ice powers, like you! She accidently froze her whole kingdom but later with some help from her younger sister, she undid everything. _

_Pretty strange, hope this won't be something serious later on. Oh I amost forgot, have you heard from Hiccup, from what I hear, he turned into a real chick magnet, especially with his new inventions and his looks, did I mention how much cuter Toothless is! Anway, I hope we can see each other again, oh and you'e invited to my coronation, including Hiccup and Merida._

_ With Lots of Loves and Care,_

_Rapunzel_

"Ice powers?" Jack was confused, wasn't he Jack Frost, the one who brought the ice and snow, guardian of fun. How could there be someone else out there with his abilities, after all he died in his previous life.

"Ah Jack, just the person I wanted to see," North chuckled as he entered the spirit's mail room. "Whoa, you got yourself a lot over the past five years."

"North, you wanted me for something?"

"Yes," North then brough out his arm which was covered in metal because a hreen terrible terror was clawed there holding a message. "I must confess, the rest of us has been in contact with your guardian friends behind your backs and thmessage was supposed to be for me but I'll let you see this to." North grabbed the message as he set the terror off to fly back. "Afterall, it's been five months since you heard anything drom the young viking."

"I would get mad at you for talking to them behind my back but I'll let it slide," Jack then grabbed the letter, opening it for him, north, and three nosy guardians to read.

_Hello everyone, boy do I have a lot to exlain to you guys over the past three weeks. Well for starters Berk was about to go into war with this crazy man name Drago Bludvist until I decided to go and tey to stop him and his trappers._

_ Apparently during that time my dad was going to retire and appoint me as the new chief but I wasn't feeling ready at that time. So flying off with Toothless, we both found something that is mind blowing..._

_I've met my long lost mother, who was in this dragon sanctuary for the past twenty years and that was where dad found her too (since he was following me). We got attacked by Drago and his army, using his own dragon to kill the king dragon to control every dragon_

_ We soon came back to Berk which was in a huge icy mess because the new alpha has ice powers. Toothless and I managed to get rid of both Drago and his bewilderbeast alpha, making Toothless the new alpha dragon and me, the new chief of Berk. Unfortunatley my father got killed trying to save me from Drago who was using Toothless (who was hypnotized) to kill me. But I'm okay now, I still have my mother, and everyone else, inlcuding a new friend name Eret who was once a dragon trapper until we changed him._

_ We are still doing repairs so I hope we see each other soon. _

_Your Friends,_

_Hiccup, Toothless_

"His father...died?" Bunny questioned in shock, "Well at least now he's doing okay." Jack was shocked too, after all Hiccup is chief now, but his mind was still on this Elsa person Rapunzel mentioned.

_Elsa...Elsa, why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Hey Tooth, you don't happen to have any of my memories as a baby?" Jack questioned, but before she could answer, Man in Moon shined inside the workshop, in an alerting tone, which could one mean one thing..

Evil is beginning to show it's face again..

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya next time guys ;)**


	3. Old and New Villains

**So sorry for not updating as much as i used too but the more grades i go up to, the harder and tougher it gets, but anyways here's chapter 3 guys, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Man in Moon is back to the pole, and if he finally shows up after five years then it's doesn't mean it's good news. "Guys, we got trouble."

Once Jack stated that, every guardian ran over him in shock as they were standing around the center, waiting the news. Inside of a slide show, Manny showed an actual vision of what was going on in a different place, and they can here it as well.

_Vision..._

_The place was foggy, dark but still had some light but it was only from the full moon, but then a shadow ran through the dead tress that stood. Owls hooted, the wolves howled to the night sky as wind screeched all over the place._

_"Thank goodness I managed to escape prison...And that I stumbled upon this ancient book of evils." The figure smiled grimly, with a hood covering his face, "I'll need these dark souls to help me get my revenge."_

_He held a bag that was stuffed with something as he approached the center of the forest. It was empty but it had a craved ctone circle with ancient texts, and candles surrounding the center, all lit up with flames. Sorta like an altar._

_"Now I need to start this ritual.." The fugure unhooded himself, revealing a man with hazel eyes, light brown hair, and was wearing a suit fit for a prince. "I was so close...So close to becoming king of Arendelle but that idiotic Anna had to save Elsa, and I end up in prison by my brothers." "But now, they will pay, everyone will pay, I'll be king of every world there is."_

_ Soon he opened the bag revealing the following objects; a handful of nightmare dust, a grey dragon scale, a tuff of bear fur, and a handful of dull dust. _

_He placed all of objects at the center with another carved circle but smaller, pulling out of piece of paper after. "Add four drops of your blood in the objects.." Pulling put the knife the man did what he read, adding four drops of his bood to his pile._

_ Then he began to chant, "Arise, arise my servants!" "The moon is full and so is your thrist for vengance." "Rise to serve your master!" "To end all worlds and begin a jew dark kingdom!" _

_Wind began to howl and become stronger as dried leaves came flying around out of no where! Lightning flashed as darkness began to swirl around the center, lifting the objects as the man smiled._

_ After more thunder and lightning, the swirling darkness finally began to make figures, some human size, some sizes of giant! _

_"AWAKEN PITCH BLACK!" "KING OF NIGHTMARES!" At that moment, the handful of black dust turned to the orignal form of Pitch Black, who was stretching out his hands, moving them with a confused but evil joy._

_ "RISE FROM THE DUST MOTHER GOTHEL!" Her death dust spun around until Gothel's youthful body appeared. Gothel was breathing in the fresh air, as if she was waiting to be back._

_ "OUT OF THE ASHES RED DEATH!" It took a while but that one scale soon multiplied and soon there was so much that the giant queen dragon appeared, making a roar of anger._

_ "GET UP FROM THE GRAVE MOR'DU!" The fur didn't need a ton of time to form, in an instant, the feared demon bear was wide awake as he stood and growled in satisfaction._

_ Each villain defeated was back but their eyes were all only black as the night._

_"Well I've never imagined to be brought back from the dead, especially someone like me," Pitch chuckled, while Gothel smiled while fixing her hair, "I don't care who brought us back, as long as I'm back alive and young."_

_ The Red Death and Mor'du seemed to be thinking the same thing, but since they were animals, no one can undrstand them._

_ "But however," Pitch began, then eying on the figure, "You must be the one who is responsible for our return, and I bet you want something in return." "What is your name?"_

_ "I am Prince Hans, well actual I'm no longer a prince for doing a crime but the reason why I brought you four back is to help me get revenge on this ice queen and her sister, then to rule the universe." Hans explained, but that caused all four villians to let's just say, look down in shame._

_"Look Hans, we really want to help you conquer everything but the only thing standing in our way are these four teens who have been chosen to defeat us and defeated all us five years ago," Gothel explained until Hans reassured them, "Not a problem, you see this spell makes you ten times more stronger than those teens so if they were to interfere, they will get killed in the first five minutes."_

_"Sounds reassuring but I must tell you something about this ice queen, Elsa," Pitch began, "I've seen her before with her twin brother on the day they were born."_

_ "But she doesn't have a twin Pitch."_

_"Of course, you don't know him because I kidnapped him a long time ago, but if he found out about this...Well he'll go berserk on me."_

_"We'll use her twin as bait to get our revenge then."_

_"No we can't, because her twin is that annoying guardian who everyone refers to as...Jack Frost."_

_ Hans stared at Pitch for a second before he shook his head to get back to focus. "We'll worry about their family reunion later, now we must get going, we'll arrive to Arendelle in about three days, until then we'll be preparing." "Come now, our new era of darkness will begin now." _

_ Soon all four villains went on top of the Red Death as she roraed furiously, already getting impatient as she spoke in her mind, 'Finally, I will get my chance to fight that night fury and runt once again, and this time they will be dead."_

_'Rapunzel won't get away this time, I'll make sure of that,' Gothel sneered in her thoughts as well._

_' That stupid archer lass will learn to never try to kill me' Mor'du growled, still remembering that night, while Pitch just smiled, knowing that this time they'll all get what they want._

_Hans grinned grimly, as the red death flew off carrying everyone with her._

_End of Vision..._

Every guardian was shocked, for two reasons. One, the four main villains are back but following a new one. And two, Jack apparently has a twin sister that he never knew about!

"North...Did you know about this?" Jack questioned, trying to keep himself together while North, including Bunny both shook their heads answering at the same time, "WE HAD NO IDEA!"

"Maybe if we check Elsa's memories, maybe we'll see what Pitch was talking about,' Tooth suggestes, trying thecalm the tension until Manny shined brighter, this time doing the slide show, showing the shadows of Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel. Knowing what the message was, Jack was about to set off until he saw the guardian crystal rise while Bunny complained,

"Oh come on, how many more guardians do we need now!?"

They waited a moment until the crystal revelaed two young women, royal ones to be exact, and they were revealed to be..

"Princess Anna!"

"QUEEN ELSA?!"

All North did was nod as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Well Jack, we've got new guardians, and apparently they must be part of your real family." "This is something only you six can do alone." "Go and gather your team, looks like you four got your wish for a new adventure."

With that, all Jack did was nod, as much as he wanted to see those memories, the world needs him and his friends now.

* * *

**end of chapter So yeah Jack and Elsa are claimed to be twins! See ya next time**


	4. Reassemble The Big Four

**Chapter 4 everybody! 'K now this is when Jack will bring the big four back together! First stop...Corona!**

* * *

Before Jack departed from the pole, North gave him a bag of transporting snow globes, Tooth gave him box that he can use on tough times. Sandy gave him an amulet with a locket full of dream dust and Bunny gave him a pouch of explosve eggs.

"Once you and the others gather, go to Arendelle immediately and find the two new guardians, remember work together to stop that evil man," North instruct, then handed the teen a whistle. "Whistle if you need any back up." "And take the sleigh!"

"Thanks," Jack flew to open the window as he gave the guardians a thumbs up while controlling the reindeer. "I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

"Huh, Gothel!" Rapunzel woke up from a very foggy dream that had Jack, Merida, and Hiccup, even Gothel was in it as she stared down at her palms.

"Something feels out of place," Whenever Gothel would arrive back at the tower back when she was trapped in it, Rapunzel would always feel a cold chill down her spine. That always let her know that Gothel is coming very soon.

"No way, she can't be back...Gothel's dead."

"Who's dead?"

Rapunzel looked up, only to see her husband, Eugene, sit beside her while rubbing her shoulders as she answered, "I just had this crazy dream and Gothel came in saying that she's back."

Eugene was about to say something until Rapunzel got up, put on her slipperes as she left the room stating, "I'm going to get prepared."

* * *

"Okay so who to visit first...Well I did Merida the first time, how about..." Jack looked at the map in midair as he then pointed to Corona on the map.

"There, Corona. Rapunzel must be thrilled to see me." Jack then paused from flying adding in a mumble, "Then shocked that I finally visited because the world is in danger."

Jack then pulled out a snow globe, shook it as he whispered, "Corona." With that, he tossed it and then the portal appeared. "Corona here I come!" He flew in the portal, leaving snowflakes floating in the air. Finally he saw the view of Rapunzel's home, which hasn't changed a bit. "Alright, time to find the princess with the long hair." Before Jack flew off, he felt something squriming in his hood.

He checked to see if there wasn't any birds in it but instead he found. "BABY TOOTH?!" "What are you doing here?"

Baby tooth chirped for about thirdy seconds and apparently Jack understood everything. "You felt the need to help me so you decided to tag along." Baby Tooth nodded, Jack had no choice but to let her tag along as he flew off.

Hopefully Rapunzel's positive attitude didn't change.

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you're leaving?" Eugene asked in shock as he followed Rapunzel while she gathered things in her satchel.

"I'm leaving on the account of a future crisis." Rapunzel answered, gathering her paint brushes, feeling the need for them.

"Future crisis, blondy I think your dream was a bit too real for your mind to handle." Eugene suggested, "Why don't you just sit down and have a cup of tea, besides Gothel's dead."

Rapunzel was up the ladder trying to get a compass while explaining, "Dream or not, it felt real. And I never got a chill down my spine that badly, whenever a chill comes down my spine, I know for a fact that Gothel's back." Grabbing the compass, she placed it in her satchel.

"Eugene, look, you have to trust me on this." "Pretty soon something big is going to happen, I'll have to contact the guardians." "Then Hiccup and Merida." With that, she sent the first two letters with doves to Dun Broch, and the other to Berk.

"Then I'm coming with you," Eugene insisted but Rapunzel instantly shook her head, "No you can't. I'll have help from my friends, and I can't risk losing you." "Don't worry, Pascal will be with me," said chameloion scurried out of hair and to her shoulder making a solute.

"At least take Maximus," Eugene begged, said horse jumped out of nowhere, ready to go with Rapunzel, but she shook her head again. "No he can't. I'm sorry but Max can't come, I don't want to put him in danger and besides he has another villian of his own to catch." "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Is it just me," A voice intervened, grabbing the couple's attention, "Or is it true that I see you getting ready for something big perhaps."

"Jack!" "You have't changed at all!" Rapunzel went over and hugged the spirit and she then gave Jack a serious face, "Jack, there's trouble isn't there?"

"Yep, some man brought all our enemies back to life." "And we have two new guradians joining us."

Satisfied, Rapunzel went over to Eugene and gave him a farewell kiss. "I'll be back very soon Eugene." With that, Rapunzel grabbed a sword, put it in her sowrd holder and marched out, while Jack looked amazed on how much Rapunzel changed, well she still has her positive attitude. "Don't worry Eugene, she'll be back before you can even say lanterns."

Soon Jack flew off, catching up to Rapunzel as she was stood at the hill looking ready. "Okay, who's next Jack?"

"Um...Let's see...Merida."

"Then let's do this and kick some bad guy butt!"

With a smile, they went through the portal, on their way to Dun Borch.

* * *

"LEAVING?!" "But Merida lass, we're about to have your coronation in a few days!" Fergus exclaimed, seeing Merida grab all of her arrows, and bow, along with other things to put on her bag.

"I know, but I felt this chill a second ago and then I got this messagee from Rapunzel saying that she feeling something bad will hapoen so I have to go." Merida explained as she went down to th kitchen to gather food then out to get to Angus while her father freaked out even more.

"A CHILL?!" "You're leaving because of a chill?!" Fergus exclaimed, not even noticing Elinor entering to hear this. "As your father lass I can not let you go because of some chill feeling you have!"

"What happened to the dad who would let me do anything crazy?" "This is just something I have to do, I'm a guardian you know."Merida replied, before Fergus could answer, Elinor intervened. "Let Merida go Fergus, she's bound to go off even if you lock her up, she has her ways."

"But Elinor..."

"What's the matter Fergus, afraid to let your little girl go?"

"Honestly dad?" Merida began but Fergus handed her ten extra bows so he wouldn't have to answer her. "Good luck lass."

"Wow, looks like Rapunzel wasn't the only one who's prepared," a certain winter spirit chuckled, then earned a bone crushing hug from Merida. Once she let go, she quickly stated, "Let me guess, we have to team up and save the world?"

"Yes we do, someone brought our enemies back to life, Man in Moon wants all four of us and two other to help," Jack explained, but before he could let her in the details, Merida was on top of Angus, holding a snow globe. "You ready or not short stuff?"

"I'm not that short!"

"Some things never change," Rapunzel whispered, seeing Merida and Jack compare heights, apparently the scot was taller.

"Alright let's go. On to Berk!" Jack announced as the three went through the portal, and since Berk was a long way, Jack used the time to explain everything he heard that happened to Hiccup.

* * *

"So let me get this straight babe," Astrid began, seeing Hiccup pack some of his weapons in Toothless's satchel. "You want me, and Valka in charge of the village until you come back from doing what?"

"I told you, just five seconds ago I felt this sudden chill in my bones and then I got a letter from Rapunzel, saying that she feels that something bad will happen. So I ave to go meet up with the team." Hiccup began to put on his flight suit while he wrote down things that Valka and Astrid needed to be reminded of.

"But Hiccup, you're leaving the village for a hunch?" "You're the chief of Berk now," Astrid continued, "At least take me with you."

"Sorry Astrid but you besides Fishlegs, is the only smartest person I can count on along with me mom." "I'm a guardian you know, and it's alos my duty to help the world as well, not just Berk."

"What happened to a chief protects his own?"

"I got that covered, make sure that dragon riders who want to fly only fly up to Dragon Island, no fartehr than that." "If there's trouble, then evacvuate the village, have them first go to the underground chambers, if that doesn't work fly to Outcast Island, Alvin's argeed let you guys stay there if there's ever a need to evacuate." "If the problem is really serious, then that's when you contact me."

"Hiccup, I don't know." Astrid began until Valka came in to interrupt. "He has two roles Astrid. The role of chief and a guardian." "Right now the world needs him, don't worr about a thing son, we'll be fine."

"Thanks mom." Hiccup hugged his mother the kissed Astrid (on the cheek). "I'll be back before you can say night fury." "Come on Toothless!" Said dragon quickly let Hiccup mount on as both alphas flew off to the skies, only to bump into certain friends on a sleigh.

"Well looks like our chief has decide to meet us here, just saved us a ton of time, see Jack, even Hicup's taller than you." Merida smiled, earning a glare from Jack.

"So let me guess, some bad guys are out there to conquer the world again?"

"You got that right Hic," Rapunzel answered, "Come on, we don't have time, Jack explained everything and now we have to go to.."

"Arendele." Jack answered, and then he threw the snow globe as the four teens entered the portal.

The Big Four is back.

* * *

**End of chapter see you later :)**


	5. Crashing in Arendelle

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about such a late update,mI was too busy working on the other fic and suffering through writers block okay so here's chapter 5 ㈳6 Again, I'm sorry, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So this mysterious person just magical brought our enemies back from the dead?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep."

"And they are going to work together?"

"Yes sir."

"And you say they're more powerful?"

"That's right."

Hiccup stayed silent for a moment after getting his answers from Jack, while they were flying above nothing but water, apparently the snow globe didn't give an accurate drop off.

"Well then we have absolutely nothing to worry about," Hiccup sarcastically remarked, while Toothless rolled his eyes, some things never change.

"Don't worry Hic, Man in Moon chose two new guardians, who are in this kingdom called Arendelle." Jack then looked down at the map. "We should be there in about.."

"ICE!"

"Uh no Merida, I meant to say thirdy seconds," Jack responded, not even noticing anything, not even Toothless's plasma blasts hitting the ice. Then Pascal slapped he guardian's face with his tail, then turning it to look at the sky.

"ICE!" Jack shouted in shock, seeing spikes of ice being shot up in the air, mainly at them. "Hold on guys, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Jack was trying to stir the sleigh so it wouldn't crash land but it wasn't easy when some reindeer were panicking.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Elsa, is there something wrong?" Anna approached her sister who was on the top of the castle, shooting ice soikes at something.

"I don't know," Elsa answered, mostly focused on the object in the sky. "But we didn't get any notice about a flying sleigh." "This is strange."

"Strane as in a good thing like you freezing Arendelle, or strange as in the bad thing?" Anna questioned, but judging by another shot to the sky from Elsa, this looked bad.

Anna grabbed a spy glass, looking closer at the flying object until she began to wildly job in excitement. "Elsa stop it's Santa's sleigh with his reindeer! And there's a dragon on it!" Elsa was about to ask how Anna knew so much about those fairytales but then she remembered that during her years being locked up, Anna also spent time in the library.

"Anna, I thought we believe in those fairy tales for fun."

"Just stop shotting and let's go greet them," Anna suggested, then she ran off calling for Olaf. "Olaf get over here, we're going to greet some guest."

Elsa rolled her eyes until she realized that she caused the sleigh to begin to crash land in the hills! "Oh no! Me and protective side these days!" With that Esla quickly ran after Anna out of the castle.

* * *

"JACK, CAN YOU EVEN STIR THIS THING!" Merida exclaimed, holding on to something whie Angus was freaking out like any horse would.

"YOU TRY KEEPING WILD REINDEER YOU BARELY SPEND TIME WITH UNDER CONTROL!" Jack challenged, only to be pushed aside by Merida who grapped the ropes, yelling, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

From the looks of it, she was apparently playing tug-a-war with the reindeer while they were getting a little under control but they were still going to crash and cause a disaster! Hiccup decided to then mount on Toothless, as the duo flew out of the sleigh, and above the sky.

"Hey Haddock, you can't abandon us!" Rapunzel yelled but Hiccup shouted back while Toothless grabbed ahold of the ropes that held the reindeer. "I'm not abandoning you!" "Okay Toothless...PULL THE REINDEER UP!"

At that moment, half the reindeer were lifted up while the other half were flying at the bottom! However they were still in for a bumpy ride, "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

"SHUT UP FROST, WATCH THE MASTER!" With that, Merida stirred the ropes to the right, which caused the sleigh to touch the ground as they then roughly crashed landed!

Thankfully no one was hurt, and nothing was broken, well except the fact that Angus would never ride a sleigh again, along with Pascal, who was bright red.

"Next time.." Rapunzel gasped for air of relief, "I'm driving the sleigh of I'll end up riding on Toothless." She the turned to said dragon. "You don't mind right?" She was soon answered by a big lick from Toothless which meant that he didn't mind at all.

"But we're still alive," Jack reassure while Merida rolled her eyes. "We barely made it out alive if it wasn't for Hiccup, and Toothless, and me."

Jack was about to shout something else until both he and Merida heard Rapunzel scream in surprise, they turned around only to see said princess on top of Hiccup, moving around that he couldn't see anything.

"A-a snowman! Who talks!"

Jack went over to where Rapunzel pointed to and sure enough there stood a snowman, he stared at it for a moment before it moved and giggled, "Hello I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The second Olaf introduced himself, Jack oulled his staff out, pointing it towards the snowman. "Get back, I got frost and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"You have snow powers too?" Olaf asked in astonishment. "That's funny so does Elsa."

"Olaf!" "What did I tell about going ahead-" Anna paused seeing the unexpected guests just looking very confused about everything, mainly the snowman. After Rapunzel tot off of Hiccup, Anna quickly introduced herself."Oh sorry about the sudden ice, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess Anna?" Jack asked, then he approached her and told her in the best way he could. "Um, I don't know if you believe me or not but I'm Jack Frost and you're well now.."

"You're and your sister are now the new guardians of childhood and we need your help to stop this new evil that's coming," Merida interrupted, only to get stared by everybody until out of nowehere Elsa came runnung to the group apologizung as fast as she can catch her breath.

"Please excuse the attacks earlier, I thought you were invaders." Before Elsa could say anything else she looked at Jack, shocked as if she seen him from someone but she shook that thought out. "So what's this I hear about being some guradian?"

"Wait you have ice powers?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yeah, why you do?" Elsa answered and Jack nodded as they both gasped at the same time. "I'm not alone!"

"Okay, so you found someone like you Jack," Merida yawned, then she got to the chase. "Although it would be interesting, looks like we won't get anywhere without explaining our stories first."

She then turned to the viking chief. "Hiccup, you're more better at stories, explain everything to our new partners." She pointed to Elsa and Anna, "Then you two can tell yours."

"Wow," Olaf gasped, then whispered to Toothless, Pascal, Angus, Baby Tooth, and Hiccup. "Is that big haired girl always this bossy?"

Without answering the question, Hiccup went on to tell their tale as the Big Four.

* * *

**End of chapter, happy thanksgiving**


	6. Meeting New Faces

**Chapter six people, so sorry about the late uodate i had a very terrible case of wirters block for this story but here is a new chapter, enjoy㈴1**

* * *

"And then thanks to Anna, I finally managed to control my powers and be outside the castle without any fear of hurting anyone," Elsa finished, only to see Merida half asleep while Hiccup stared in astonishment as for Rapunzel and Jack, they were in tears.

Once Merida was fully awake, she got up and got into demanding mode. "Okay so we finished telling our life stories now we must get ready for those bad guys...Rapunzel you help make some disguises, Jack...What are you doing!?"

In front of her was Jack flying around Elsa as he blew some of his snowflakes around while pretending to yawn. "Cool down Merida, remember I'm the guardian of fun, and we have a few days to prepare and besides it is getting late."

Before Merida could protest, Rapunzel helped back Jack up with this. "You know he's right, we are a bit shakened from that crash landing, even Pascal, Toothless and Angus are exhausted." Next to her were Pascal and Angus already sleeping aganist a near by tree while as for Toothless, he was struggling not to sleep.

"But we can't let our guard down guys!" Merida began. "Not for a second, that is what thoe bad guys want, we get distracted and BOOM! We're attacked!"

Both Rapunzel and Jack glanced over at Hiccup, making begging faces hoping that he could chage Merida's mind. At first Hiccup tried to resist, but that only made Baby Tooth and Toothless join in the begging! After five seconds, Hiccup let out a sigh of defeat and went straight to Merida.

"Uh Merida, how about we stay in Queen Elsa's castle today but at night Toothless and I will patrol the area for any sign of the enemy, if we find anything we'll report to you right away."

Merida thought for a moment while Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, and Olaf crossed their fingers while Hiccup and Elsa rolled their eyes at the sight. At last Merida nodded in defeat. "Alright, alright...We'll stay here for a little, just a little fun, but Hiccup.." She walked straight up to the Viking Chief and threatened. "You better keep a sharp watch otherwise you and your dragon will be calling for your heads!"

With that, she woke Angus up and headed down to the castle, leaving everyone to just stare back at her blankly, or in Hiccup's case, in fear. Soon Olaf leaned over to Jack and whispered. "Is she always like this?"

"Yep."

"Heard that frostbite!"

* * *

"Okay here's the entrance, but be careful with the ice," Elsa warned as she opened the door of her home. "The castle is beginning to turn into an ice skating place."

"Wow, it looks much better than it was the last time I've visited," Rapunzel gasped at the new look in the inside, blue ice covering the ceiling and walls of the home.

"You were here before?" Anna asked. "You wouldn't have to be one of the guests who came to my sister's coronation, are you?" Rapunze nodded, surprising Anna a bit while Hiccup placed his hand on the iced covered walls, whispering to himself, "Wow, this doesn't even melt? Just like the bewilderbeast.."

Before anyone else could ask questions, a reindeer suddenly came racing down the hall with some bubbles all over him while they heard someone yell from behind the reindeer. "SVEN GET BACK HERE!" "I'm not done giving your bath!"

The reindeer who the person called Sven, simply ignored his friend as he continued to run until he bumped in fornt of Toothless! Toothless was about to make his gummy smile but Sven then panicked, causing some bubbles to fly on to the alpha's eyes, causing him to roar in stinging pain, beginning to run to the opposite direction to where Sven was headed! Surprised to make a dragon (supposeingly)angry, Sven continued to run until he crashed on top of Hiccup!

"What's with the reindeer?" Merida questioned Anna while both girls tried to hid their laughter, but before she could answer, a young man with blonde hair came racing in with his hair wet and filled wit bubbles as he quickly asked his girlfriend. "Anna, have you bumped into Sven, he's supposed to be taking a bath but he ran off and-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Toothless apparently was running in circles with panic since he tripped over a fallen vase and then crashed on to of the young man! "GET THIS OVERSIZED SCALY MAN EATING BEAST OFF ME!" Managing to get the bubbles off him, Toothless saw the young man he fell on and began to lick any dirt off him.

"CAN ANYONE GET THIS WET HAIRY THING OFF ME!" Hiccup yelled, trying to get Sven off him but the reindeer quickly took a quick liking to the viking chief since he began to lick him the way Toothless would.

"Oh what I give for a camera right now," Jack chuckled, only to get confused looks from the girls, soon realizing that they were in different time periods. "A camera is a device that takes pictures, sorta like a portrait but more faster and easy."

"Wasn't long before Jack and Elsa helped get Toothless off of the young man while Anna rushed over to him with a towel she managed to get, "Are you okay Kristoff?"

"Yeah, not everyday I get crushed the licked to death by this scaly reptile...Sven?!" Soon Kristoff got up only to discovered that Sven was on top of someone, doing some non stop licking until he got him off by using some carrots as bait. Once Sven was off, Hiccup got up to undust himself while Kristoff quickly apologized. "Sorry 'bout that, Sven gets a bit wild sometimes." "Uh might I ask, who are you and is this oversized lizard yours? Hesorta squashed and licked me to death."

"Sorry, and this is Toothless, he's a nightfury, a dragon." Hiccup introduced his friend. "Not to mention the king of all dragons, and my best friend."

"Nice, Sven here is my reindeer, fastest and coolest one I might add, man's best friend" Kristoff boasted, causing Hiccup to chuckle a bit. "Maybe, but Toothless is the fastest dragon alive."

"Oh Kristoff I forgot to introduce you to our new friends." Anna interrupted the sudden spark of disagreement. "The wild haired women over there is Merida, Princess of the kingdom of Dun' Broch." "And the goldish hair women here Rapunzel, princess of Corona." She the moved to the two men of the group. "This is Jack Frost, guardian of Fun, and I assume you met Hiccup, chief of a viking village called Berk."

Kristoff paled at the 'chief' part, realizing that he almost caused an agruement with a vking chief! Hiccup show this and quickly reassured him. "Oh don' worry Kristoff, I'm not the kind of viking chief to do any harsh things."

"Okay now that we've all been acquainted, let me show you four to your rooms,myou horse can stay in the stables Merida," Elsa began, signaling Kristoff to take Angus to the stables while the four followed the queen and her sister upstairs.

Jack began flying around looking at paintings until he stumbled across one that was covered. He was about to make a quick peek until Olaf showed up out of nowhere while laughing. "What are you up to Jack Frost, are you playing hide and seek?"

"Uh no, and just call me Jack, please," he sighed and continued to follow everyone else, beginning to yawn a bit from boredom.

"Here are your rooms, one for each of you," Anna pointed towards four doors with excitement, "Your scaly friend there must have already made himself at home." One cue, Hiccup saw the door to his room opened, only to see Toothless curled up on the soft rug, sound asleep while maing soft snores while he held a stuffed bear he found.

Hiccup turned a bit red, then turned back to the chuckling group, while Jack laughed, "And Toothless supposed to be an all high and mighty alpha."

"Well sometimes he is," Hiccup replied in a dry remark, closing the door to release a sigh. "Besides he needs to rest up a bit since we'll be patrolling in a few hours."

Before Hiccup could say anything else, he felt a snowball hit his head, making him turn around facing Jack who was holding several snowballs along with Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna.

"In the meantime Haddock, how about some fun?"

* * *

**End of chapter guys see ya next time ;)**


	7. Snowball Fights and Visions

**Chapter 7 everyone, super sorry that I haven't made (or in this story's case, update) new fan fics, just taking a break (a rather long one -_-) Anyway, enjoy and watch out for any new stories that moght pop out of nowhere. ****FYI I do not do any Merida/Hiccup, Hiccup/Rapunzel, Jack/Rapunzel, Jelsa, or any kind of crossover pairing, sorry those of you who are those fans but this isn't going to have you favorite shipping happen, I only ship what the movie creators wanted. So enjoy again. **

* * *

"Take that you beast!"

"Watch your back frostbite!"

Merida made a grab for a small pile of snow, roll it up into a snowball and began to aim until she final threw it, but not at the person she was aiming for; surprisig shocking.

"MERIDA!" Rapunzel squealed, her hair covered in snow until she smirked and revealed her snowball, getting ready to aim it at the scotish princess. "You won't get away with this Merida!" In case anyone is conufused, our six heroes were in the ball room which actually looks more like a winter wonderland wih all the frost and snow caused by Jack and Elsa.

Rapunzel threw her snowball but she ended up throwing it straight towards Anna, who was very quick enough to see it and duck before she got hit! "Nice try Rapunzel but it's take a little more than one snowball to get me."

Hiccup meanwhile was behind a snow fort he made while he was making as many snowballs as he can, along with some sort of invention at the same time. However, it wasn't long before he felt another snowball hit him, which was thrown by...Olaf? (Okay do not ask but things like that happen).

"Guys? Huddle up, get into a team of two and try to strike the other team! Sven and Baby Tooth over there will keep score!" "Yeah I had Kristoff let us use Sven for awhile." Anna exclaimed, already getting into a team with Rapunzel while Jack flew next to Elsa and Hiccup was left with Merida.

"You ready to kick some butt?" Jack gleefully asked Elsa, who smiled back at him while trying to hold a giggle. "Kicking is not my specialty but I'll help you win."

"Remember since we're going to fight this boogeyman and these other villains!" Merida shouted from behind the fort. "We're gonna have to use this game sorta like a training exercise!"

"Exaclty why I chose that!" Anna happily added, then she threw a snowfall right in the middle of Merida's face! "Oh Thor," Hiccup whispered, scooting a few inches away from the scotish princess. "Odin help us."

"You! Did not just.." Merida whispered in a vicious voice as she bent down to make a snowball. "Hit my face!" Then out of nowhere, she lifted a giant snowball that's the size of Olaf, making Anna and Rapunzel beging to make a run for it. Jack was flying ahead while Elsa skated along behind him, getting their balls ready to hit Merida while Baby Toothles scored the first point for Rapunzel and Anna.

"Hey Haddock are you going to hide in that block of snow forever!?' Jack chuckled, flying behind the chief, which resulted Hiccup to accidentally hit him with one of his snowballs! "It's on chief." With that Jack began chasing Hiccup around, throwing multiple snowballs at him while Hiccup dodged half of them.

Merida was busy chasing Anna with her giant snowball until she felt it laugh...Wait what?! "OLAF?!"

"Hey you were so mad that you didn't realize that you grabbed me instead of your snowball over there," Olaf laughed, pointing to her actual giant snowball which was being by Rapuznel with the help of Anna!

"Hey Merida! We got a gift for your future coronation as queen!" Rapunzel exclaimed, then after three seconds, they threw it straight towards her but Merida was fast enough to move aside, so Elsa got hit!

"E-Elsa?!" Anna stuttered, trying to hold her laughter but it was hard when she saw her older sister covered in snow, however that short victory didn't last. Elsa glared at Anna, soom beginning to wave her hands around, constructing an enormous snowball, making Merida's snowball look like the size of an ant! "Get ready to have some snow for dinner Anna, Rapunzel!" Said princesses devided to make a run for it, now beginning to hit each other and Merida with delight.

Meanwhile Jack was enjoying throwing his snowballs at Hiccup until the chief pulled out an unusual looking sling shot. At first the spirit was trying so hard not to laugh so hard that'll make him cry until he was getting hit with two times more snowballs than he had thrown! "What the?!"

Right there Hiccup was shooting more than one snowball while he used that sling shot he made! "Now who's running from snow Jack!" Before Hiccup could throw another, he paused, looking up at the ceiling in surprise, which caused Jack to look up to see, only to make him drop his staff.

Elsa didn't seem to notice, but her snowball was still growing larger and larger, but Jack however, seemed to have other plans. He whisered his plan to Hiccup, who paled and gave him a worried glance, whispering back. "Are you crazy?!"

"Hey you do more crazy stuff than me, you being a viking and all," Jack grinned, resulting Hiccup to sigh in defeat as he aimed his sling shot to Elsa, glaring at the guardian. "If I die, my ghost will haunt you for eternity, as well as Toothless who'll hunt you down."

"Unless I give him some of my fun snowballs," Jack smiled, patitng Hiccp's back, bad move. The second he did that, Hiccup shot his snowball but at Sven! The reindeer yelped in surprise so he began to run around the room, only to slid in the ice on the floor, crushing into Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna!

They all then crashed into Hiccup and Jack, which result all of them sleding around the room until they finally crashed into Elsa! Elsa of course released the snowball she was making since she crashed on top of pile of snow. Before the team could realize, Olaf danced around the middle, before looking up, smiling happily as he exclaimed. "HELLO SNOWBALL!"

Before long, the whole room was crashed by Elsa'a snowball, leaving nothing but piles of snow. Soon the six adults dug themselves out, laughing until their sides hurt. They looked over to Baby Tooth, but with the constant throwing, she lost total track of score while she shrugged, causing the group to laugh for a few minutes longer.

However, while they laughed, Jack all of sudden stopped, feeling some sort of pain go through his mind, as he blanked out into his thoughts. He saw two people look down at him with bright smiles, he could tell that they were a couple but he couldn't recognize them, since they were in a blur and they barley looked like his parents from his memories! Then next to him was another blur but he could tell that it was a baby girl who giggled at him. "W-What?" "Who are they?" Jack muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jack? Jack?! JACK!"

"What! Who?!" Jack suddenly came back to reality, only to see his friends look at him in concern, so he quickly smiled in reassurance, "Eh sorry guys, just spaced out a bit, but I'm okay..Really."

"Almost gave us a heart attack frost," Merida commented, suddenly she looked over at the window, only to see that the moon was rising. "Hiccup it's time for you and Toothlss to-"

Hiccup was already a step ahead of her, since Toothless was right next to the viking as he nodded and began to walk outside. "Time for night patrol, I'll let you know if anything happens." Jack then flew next to the viking and dragon, volunteering willing. "I'll come to, so you wouldn't patrol alone and end up sleeping."

"Ha ha, hilarious," Hiccup sarcastically remarked, as both men went out and began to soar around the night sky for any sign of danger.

"Well come on girls, we should get ready in case something does happen," Rapunzel suggested, leaving the room followed by everyone else but Elsa. She spread her fingers through her hair in confusion. Why? Because she just had the same vision as Jack, except she saw a baby boy smiling at her and her parents looking down at her and this mysterious boy in joy.

"Who was that boy?" She whispered, before following the other girls.

* * *

**End of chapter guys. See ya and comment please ;)**


	8. Night Patrol

**I AM ALIVE DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'M DEAD CUZ I'M ALIVE AND VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR UNSCHEDULED DELY AFTER SAYING THAT I WOULD DO MORE WRITING IN THE SUMMER! UNSCHEDULED VACATION SPOTS WITH NO WIFI OR COMPUTER/TABLET TO TYPE ON. **

**Anyway, i'm here now and here is the next chapter for this fan fic so enjoy and please mind the grammar/spelling mistakes. ;)**

* * *

"Jack, I know it,s none of my business or anything but..." Hiccup paused to gather the confidence that was trying to escape so he can ask the question. "You're acting very strange whenever Elsa pass by you, why?" Being the new chief and all, he had that qucik skill to pick up any trouble happening and that's when he did when he noticed Jack looking at Elsa with confusion and sadness mixed together when she went to her room after the snowball fight.

Jack could feel himself tense up a bit when that question was asked, but not enough to be noticed as he tried to avoid answering by keeping a sharp look out as they fly in the nightsky. "There's nothing strange going on, I kinda zoned out a but."

"The same way you zoned out in the ballroom?" Hiccup pointed out, his right eye looking through his spyglass to spot any sign of the enemy. "Jack you looked at her like she was someone you're trying to remember but can't. Like she was someone special to you before becoming Jack Frost but you're not sure."

Jack made a dry chuckle, making the wind blow some small snowflakes through Hiccup's hair. "Is it that obvious?" He didn't give his viking friend time to answer. "I was hoping that you'd just go with the zoning out explanation..."

"So something did happen back there," Hiccup raised an eyebrow with concern, "Did you see some kind of vision or memory of somesort?"

"You could say a little bit of both," Jack whispered, then groaned in realization, "Uh why do you care about something like that anyway? Just because you're asking these questions doesn't mean I'll say the truth...You're a chief of your own village, so you have you own problems to take care of!"

"But I'm still the same friend and comrade who believes in you Jack, along with Merida and Rapunzel!" Hiccup argued, "And it's going to stay that way whether you like it or not... We're guardians and at the same time, we're friends. So what if one day we'll each have to go our own separate ways, that won't change the bond we all forged after all these years."

Jack remained silent for a moment as they continued to patrol the sky while Toothless did his best not to make any sound to distrub this tense silence. The quietness lasted for five minutes until Jack finally sighed and started talking again, "You're right, sorry I guess I have a lot in my mind to clear up and with our enemies back from the dead, it's not really helping."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiccup suggested, patting Toothless head to keep the nightfury from sleeping (even though he wasn't but still, one couldn't help but a little cautious.) "Sometimes it helps relieve some stress out of you, believe me I know."

"No...I mean...It's just that..." Jack then muttered in defeat, knowing that once again the viking was right and that he needed some stress out of his sutem that he didn't know he had. "... Well it's complicated and crazy...But since crazy is something you understand then I might as well explain...But you have to promise to not say anything to Elsa or Anna, not even to Rapunzel and Merida."

"You have my word," Hiccup promised, feeling a little uneasy about keeping secrets from their own teammates. "Is it that crazy?"

"Yep, crazy like being told that there's some way that someone , I don't know say maybe the queen of this place is my sister.." Jack explained, ignoring the confused face Hiccup was making..

"Elsa? Your sister!?"

"Yeah, I heard Pitch say that I'm Elsa's twin brother or something but we're not actually sure if that's true or not...Not even the guradians know about this... " Jack continued, for once not laughing at the shocked look on Hiccup's face. "Then at the ballroom, right after getting half buried in snow, I saw something, like two people and a baby girl all looking at me like I'm part of the family or something.."

From the way Hiccup just stared at him, Jack could tell this crazy wasn't the kind the viking had experienced until the chief cleared his throat to speak his mind. "Well I've heard a lot crazy thongs in my life, I've even been part of those crazy situations," he began, remembering those times in Dragon's Edge when he discovered that Heather is Dagur's sister. But this one is different. "However, I have to admit that this one is crazier, and just might be very possible but why didn't you tell Elsa when you got plenty of opportunities?"

"You said so yourself, it sounds crazy," Jack continued, biting his lower lip. "But I don't plan on telling her anything until I get solid proof that this piece of news is true. It could just be Pitch just saying that to throw us off."

"Ok, but how do you plan on getting proof for something as big as family bloodline?" Hiccup questioned, more like to himself but loud enough for both of them to hear. "We might to get into more investigation into this, while we also focus on the reliving enemies...Maybe this castle's library has some books on the royal family's members, we can do some investigation there."

"How do you know so much about this if you don't any long lost sibling?" Jack asked curiously, sure Hiccup found his long lost mom but that was by chance.

"Believe me, I know I don't have any lost sibling but I did find myself in a situation dealing with separated siblings, I'll tell you that when all this is over." Hiccup's eyes were in the spy glass once more after Jack nodded, until both of them along with Toothless spotted something approaching the horizon.

"What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup gasped at the horizon which had some sort of bright neon rainow like light approaching! "Jack, do you think-"

"I hope not... They were supposed to show up in three days! Why now!?" Jack panicked in shock but Hiccup quickly got into commander mode.

"This isn't the time to panic, Toothless and I will go check this out, you go get the others ready for battle!"

"Alright but be careful, we don't know what we're up against!" Jack then urged the wind to turn back to the catsle and fly as fast as he could to give a sound off for the rest of the gang! As for Hiccup, he and Toothless flew forward to the strange light, praying to every god he knew that it wasn't the invasion of nightmares although his mind doubts that it wasn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of princesses were slepeing for a few hours until Olaf came racing in waking them up,msinging his summer song again. It took all of them, even Elsa's magic to stop Merida from melting the snowman for spooking her so after that, they just sat around the room to chat.

"And that's how I know about you two first hand, I was at you coronation until the whole winter fiasco," Rapunzel told, earning the two sisters an embarrassing blush.

"Yeah that part is my fault, well of course I don't have ice powers but I did cause Elsa to go all ice crazy." Anna explained,"But it worked put in the end right?"

"Well yeah, I guess so."

"Call me crazy but for some strange reason, I think I've seen this place before," Merida out of nowhere admitted. "I don't know how, but all I remember was some celebration..." Then she just shook her head in amusement. "Nah, I must be imagining things, mum always told me that I have a wild imagination...Or is it.." She slyly smiled.

"Oh no, Merida is going to tell her horror stories, run before it's too late!" Rapunzel pretended to panic but it was hard to cover her giggles, even though those stories caused her to hide in piles of blankets five years ago!

"Well at least you're pretty sure," Elsa chuckled, her mind however was still trying to come up with some explanation as to why she had that strange vision. Their laughs soon came to an end when they suddenly heard something approching them in top speed! Without warning, they all were in attack mode and Merida was the first to shoot her arrow at the intruder but fortunately he was able to dodge the deadly arrow in a second!

"JACK?!" Merida yelled in fury, "If this is your idea of a game-"

"Hiccup and I spotted something, get ready and head to the docks! This might be the invasion!" Jack shouted in command, not even bothering to complain about almost getting shot by an arrow. Within the next five seconds, he found himself standing in an empty room.

"You think our enemies changed their invasion date?" Anna asked with nervousnes, making a grab for the nearest weapon she could find.

"I think so, maybe they heard that we came here to warn you two!" Merida quessed, "but they'll be so sorry for ever trying to invade this kingdom!"

"This way!" Elsa pointed, having full knowledge that Jack was cathcing up to them while they ran past several rooms, one of them being Kristoff's, who opened his door to see the commotion taking place.

They practically knocked the front doors out to make their way to the docks, ready to engage in battle, pointing their weapons forward when they say several figures approaching the docks! It was now so dark with the clouds blocking the moon that they couldn't tell who the figures were. Making the fiercest battle cries as they ran, it was as if they were going to chop up anything that approached them which techincally is happening...

* * *

**End of chapter **


End file.
